


Gay Sunlight

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Shippuden, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, sai deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Naruto was not into Sai. He could just appreciate a good body and sparkling smile.
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	Gay Sunlight

Naruto had nothing against Sai. There was nothing to have. Sure Sai never treated him differently because he was a jinchuriki. And he had sensed his chakra in all of his late night practices. And he had such a beautiful smile. Naruto liked being the reason for it though.

Naruto didn’t like him. He liked Sasuke. But his mind often wandered to what Sai was doing. He wanted to fight Tsunade once again when the two of them were assigned a mission. No Yamato to break the awkward tension. No Kakashi to burst in at the wrong times. 

It didn’t help that they would be sharing a bed. The village was low on money and they were cutting any necessary corner. The ride there was fine. It was nothing. Naruto just held onto Sai. He nestled into Sai’s neck falling asleep. Sai was perfect. He was the dream. 

“You’re not bad company when you’re quiet.” 

Naruto huffs. He would take what he could. 

“I won’t be taking anything from someone who wears that.” 

“Fine, do not take it. It was simply a comment.” 

Naruto sighed. He was truly so difficult. 

Once they arrived Naruto was in a mood. They got to the room and Sai noticed the bed. 

“We get to cuddle.” 

Naruto hated it. It was a joke. Naruto was weirdly weak for this freak. Yeah Sai was the freak. Not him. 

“I would rather be burned than have to sleep in a bed with you. You’re such a freak.” 

Sai continued to look at him showing no emotion. 

“I apologize if I said something. I spoke of that undeniable warmth you have. The one that made me turn on The Foundation. Your smile and face is warm. But undeniably your body as well. The tan skin shows that you are engulfed in a wonderful warm embrace. The sun pales in comparison.” 

Naruto covered his face. 

“Why are you like this Sai?” 

“Naruto I am sorry. Please take the bed. If I sleep on the floor it will mean nothing. I have endured far worse pains.”   
Naruto sighs. 

“We can share the bed. Just stay on your side.” 

“I feel now is the best time to tell you I sleep nude. No exceptions.” 

Naruto covered his face. He just groaned. 

“I got you. I am quite the prankster.” 

Naruto sighed once again. Fuck that stupid dumb mysterious alluring beautifual entrancing addicting stupid pale boy. He went to the bathroom to change. He closed his eyes as he walked out. 

Sai looked adorable. He looked so warm and gentle. Naruto didn’t hate anyone. But The Foundation would be at the top of his list. Sai could’ve had a lovely normal life. Instead he was forced to feel nothing. 

“Stay on your side. Don’t touch me.” 

Naruto tries to fall asleep. But knowing Sai was right there was awkward. The subject of his best dreams was right there. 

“I’m not gay Sai.”

“Okay.” 

“But these blankets are poor and we need to sleep.” 

Sai smiles to himself. He turned to Naruto. 

“I do not need to sleep. Take the bla-” 

“Shut up and let me hold you.” 

Naruto uttered through a clenched jaw. Sai did just that. He cuddled into Naruto. His warmth sent chills down Sai’s spine. Naruto held onto Sai. He closed his eyes. 

“If you tell anyone I will kill you.” 

Sai nods. He falls asleep easily that night. 

Naruto was a different story. His mind was cruel. He was a kid again trapped in a box only big enough to stand in. People stood around him and laughed. His body twisted ‘I’m not-I’m monster’. 

Sai woke up to this. Naruto in his sleep saying he wasn’t a monster. He shook him slightly trying to get him up. Naruto finally awoke and his cool and happy demeanor was lost. He looked at Sai scared. No one had ever been there for these dreams. Nightmares. 

“You are not a monster Naruto. You are the best person in the village and the light of the world.” 

Naruto cowered in on himself. His tears slipping down. 

“Why don’t you fear me? Since we met you have never looked at me like I was evil.” 

“Naruto I do not fe-” 

“No.” 

“Naruto in complete honesty I believe you are the only good person I have ever met. Sasuke hurt you. He continues to and yet you are of unyielding faith. Everyone in the village has taken part in your torture and you continue to believe they are good. People have tried to kill you; they have shunned you and mocked you for it. Yet you love them all. You’d give your life for all of them. There is no cruel bone in your body and no evil chakra in you.” 

Naruto looked down. 

“Sai I-” 

Sai shushed him. 

“Naruto I know your love is for Sasuke. I am not a fool to believe you could reciprocate any feeling that borders on romantic. But you are the first person in my life to make me feel truly happy. In your space I am lucky.” 

Naruto closed his eyes. 

“Sai please.” 

“No Naruto. Just know that you are deserving of love. When Sasuke comes back because you will make that happen then… then just know you should not settle.” 

Naruto’s eyes watered. He leaned in and kissed Sai. His lips tasted salty and he had snot dripping down his face. He pulled away to look at Sai. 

Sai pulled away. 

“I hope this does not speak for our future because you truly do not taste good. I believe kissing is supposed to be fun.” 

Naruto groaned. 

The two got together. It was nice. And then Sasuke came back. Naruto stopped being as touchy. He stopped sitting on Sai’s lap while he talked to their friends. Of course Sai knew this was inevitable. 

On a walk home one day Sai turned to him. 

“Thank you. I finally understand the heartbreaks the pervert wrote about.” 

Naruto looked shocked. The fact that he called Pervy Sage that was odd. Heartbreak? 

“Sai, what are you talking about? Who hurt you?” 

“You of course. Always you. Please if I may ask, do not make excuses. I understand I was always Sasuke’s fill-in. I told you not to settle and you did with me. I wanted to thank you for giving m-” 

“Sasuke fill what? What are you talking about?”

“You and Sasuke love each other. It is beautiful.” 

“Sai I love you. Look I don’t know what you’re talking about but say it.”

“You have stopped our public touching (touching Sai really?). I know you love him.” 

Naruto looks up as he realizes what Sai is talking about. 

“Oh.. OH. Yeah that’s it. Okay so funny story. Sasuke hates when we are close. And I argued that like maybe HEY he is my boyfriend and I can do what I want. Ino yelled at me and told him I should be grateful he’s back. Basically they said if he leaves it will be my fault.” 

Sai nods. 

“Naruto what do we practice?” 

He looks down sheepishly. 

“I am not responsible for anyone’s feelings but my own.” 

“And?” 

“And…” 

“Say it.” 

“And I do not need to hide myself to make other people comfortable.” 

Sai nods. 

Later that night everyone was getting together. Naruto was of course excited. As Sai learned more he realized Rock Lee was probably the only person who deserved Naruto. Naruto felt sick as they showed up. But Sai was happily clinging to Naruto. 

Naruto clung to Sai. They sat down on the love seat and Sai sat on his lap. Ino glared sure. But Naruto clung to Sai. He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed but i wanted to get it out. anyway narusai foreva baby


End file.
